


You should always listen to Wonwoo

by Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunk Seventeen, Fluff and Smut, Horny Junhui, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Mingyu, Seductive Minghao, Sex, Sexy Minghao, Smart Wonwoo, Smut, Stupid Junhui, Sweat and Alcohol, University student Chan, Wonwoo knows while Junhui is clueless, side jihancheol - Freeform, side meanie, side soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs/pseuds/Salty_kisses_n_winter_hugs
Summary: Junhui has a huge crush on Minghao and Wonwoo, his so called best friends knows but doesn't tell. And he is not the only one. Little does Junhui know that a simple night in the club will turn out from partying with his friends to having sex with the person he was last expecting to.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 3
Kudos: 126





	You should always listen to Wonwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!!  
I'm back again with an other one shot.  
Honestly I'm working on three different long stories right now and that's the reason that I post only shots.  
This time I'm returning with a PWP, me of all people.  
But anyway, enjoy and as always feedback will be more than welcome.

The music was blasting in Junhui's ears as he moved his body to the rhythm of an old Latin song. Once again, he and his friends had gone out for a drink at their old, too familiar, club, celebrating Seungcheol's promotion to CEO of the big record company he was working for the past seven years. So as always, two bottles of whiskey were sitting at a low table in the middle of the booth that his seven friends were occupying. It's been two hours since they had arrived there and the liquor was already half empty and the guys half drunk. Well except Soonyoung, who was completely wasted, grinding down on Jihoon as they danced on the dance floor. Seungcheol was laughing hard at something Jeonghan was telling him and Jisoo was sitting beside them with his glass perched on his lips hiding his amused smirk. Junhui was moving around on the dance floor, swaying his hips sensually. Wonwoo was with him wiggling his body and laughing. They were having a great time, loudly singing the lyrics of the songs that came up. From beside them they could hear Soonyoung screech, too drunk to actually care about following the song's melody. Jihoon giggled beside him, tipsy enough to not shove something on his boyfriend's face for torturing the poor notes, as he usually did.

"Soonyoung should consider himself lucky tonight. Jihoon has drunk enough to not care about the wailing sounds coming out of his mouth." Junhui shouted and laughed.

"He won't think about that tomorrow though when he will be begging Jihoon to reap his head off because of his hangover." Wonwoo commented and laughed along.

"True. Honestly it's great that tomorrow is Sunday and none of us work." the taller added. "We can party all we want tonight and sleep tomorrow. It's cold outside, so a cozy morning will be paradise." the brunet said dreamily.

"You're sounding like an old cat." Wonwoo shook his head.

"Might as well be one. I love naps, sun and big warm hugs paired with soft kisses." Junhui wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ah! I forgot!" Wonwoo yelled suddenly. Junhui backed up in surprise.

"Oh no. Don't tell me you 'forgot' to switch off the lights of your apartment again. Honestly Won it's the fourth time this week." Junhui groaned back.

"What? No! Shut up Junhui. I just wanted to inform you, in case you wanted to know, that Mingyu is coming."

"Oh great. Your boyfriend is tagging along. Good to know, I should go to prepare my wheel." Junhui said ironically.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you my dear friend but today you won’t have the honor of third wheeling for us because Mingyu won't be coming alone." Wonwoo said and immediately his lips broke in a smirk, the foggy glasses hiding his glinting foxy eyes.

Junhui glared at him. "I must say that I don't like that look. Are you implying something Won?" the Chinese asked.

"I'm just saying that maybe it's finally the time for you to stop being a wimp and make a move." his friend answered as he swayed side to side.

The taller's face fell a little. He sighed and stopped moving. Of course he knew what Wonwoo was talking about. Or more specifically for who he was talking about. Xu Minghao. Mingyu's best friend, and the person that had currently caught Junhui's attention. And by using the verb 'caught' he meant like when the younger was around, Junhui couldn't focus on anything else rather than him.

A twenty-two-year-old, thin boy, a little shorter than Junhui himself with black straight hair styled in a long mullet. A fringe that fell perfectly above a pair of feline, dark eyes followed by a small button nose and thin rosy lips. That... was Junhui's new target. They had encountered each other a couple of times since Mingyu and Wonwoo were a thing, so Junhui was in a pretty familiar territory when it came to the young Chinese. Yes, that was one more thing that draw Junhui in. Not that he was a racist or something but from the first time he met Minghao he felt a strong connection between them. The younger could understand him better when it came to his mother country and the family he has left behind, since he was exactly the same. Anyway, back to reality. Junhui looked at Wonwoo's smirking face and tsked.

"You know well enough that's not gonna happen." he declared.

"And why is that?" his friend tilted his head sideways, some dark brown curls falling in front of his eyes.

"Because Minghao and I have totally different characters. I'm the crazy child while he is the responsible adult. Two opposite natures that don't combine. It became clear enough the first time we met. His frown never left his face. It's pretty obvious he won't like me back. So I'm good observing from the side lines." Junhui tried to reason.

At that Wonwoo laughed out loud before something caught his attention. He looked above Junhui's shoulder, his laugh turning into a fond smile. "We will see about that. You said it yourself, you're a child, so maybe you should believe more in miracles." he winked and with that he passed beside the taller and vanished in the crowd.

Junhui raised his eyebrow in question before he turned his head towards the direction Wonwoo had followed, spotting the reason his friend had abandoned him. Mingyu. Of course. And wherever Mingyu was, Minghao was. Junhui gulped as he laid his eyes on the said person. Indeed, Minghao was there, standing behind his tall friend and looking as handsome as always (according to Junhui at least). The younger Chinese was a huge fan of fashion and modeling. So that made every outfit of his unique. For today, the little devil had chosen to wear a pair of extra skinny, black jeans with holes on his knees and a white, wide shirt that fell nicely around his thin frame, especially since he had tugged the front inside his jeans. A black leather belt with a silver buckle had found its place around his waist and a small satchel was hanging around his right shoulder. His neck and fingers were decorated with jewelry and a pair of small cribs were placed at his ears. Hot and sexy, and with that thought Junhui's mouth dried up.

His breath caught in his throat as their eyes locked from across the room and Minghao waved at him with a small smile on his thin lips. Junhui internally sighed and started approaching their table, where Mingyu and his company, including Minghao, had sat. One more bottle of whiskey had joined the other two and the brunet groaned. He would carry people home again today, he could feel it.

"Junhui hyung!" the giant puppy shouted and fell in his arms.

"Good to see you too Mingyu." Junhui laughed.

"Hello Junhui." it was Minghao this time and oh boy, he was even prettier from up close. Junhui gave him a tight smile and a small 'hi' in return.

"Junhui hyung. Unfashionable as always I see."

"Seungkwan..." Junhui sighed at the direct attack from the younger.

"When will you learn that regardless what I'm wearing I'll always be the most handsome out of all of you?" he teased back and Seungkwan stuck his tongue out.

"Still on the sassing side I see." Seokmin commented from behind them.

"Not my fault. Look at him." Seungkwan said again, pointing at Junhui's body with his finger. Junhui looked at his plain black T-shirt and his ripped blue jeans and shrugged.

"Still better than you." he said devilishly.

Chan and Hansol laughed while Seungkwan scoffed. "Unbelievable."

"Junhui hyung always teases Seungkwan hyung." Chan voiced.

"And it always ends up with the same result. Junhui declaring his endless beauty while Seungkwan is fuming right beside him." Hansol added and everyone burst out laughing. Well except Seungkwan of course, who started hitting Hansol on the chest, whining about the disrespect the 'younger' was showing.

Just then, Junhui realised that he was being watched. He averted his gaze from the small company in front of him and he looked up. His eyes locked once again with Minghao's. His face flushed red as the younger winked at him. It was going to be a long, long night, Junhui thought to himself.

\---

With 'long' though, Junhui didn't have his current situation in mind. The bottles had increased in number again (five to be exact) and half of the company were totally wasted, while the other half were sure getting there. Some of them were on the dance floor, dancing their hearts out while others (the couples) were scattered around the club doing God knows what. Seungkwan and Hansol were swaying softly at the center of the dance floor. Seokmin had enveloped himself in a serious conversation with Chan about politics, even though the younger was still a university student and had nothing to do with that. Junhui had lost Wonwoo at least an hour ago and the same applied for Seungcheol and the other two oldest members, Jeonghan and Jisoo. Soonyoung and Jihoon were sitting on the booth, with the shorter on top, lap dancing for his boyfriend.

And honestly Junhui would have laughed his heart out at the situation of his friends if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't in a better place himself. Not by any means. Because Minghao's back was directly plastered at the front of his own body, and that wouldn't be much of a problem if the younger wasn't literally rubbing his bottom at the front of Junhui's legs. The weeknd's 'call out my name' was playing loudly on the speakers and Junhui was sucking one breath after the other trying hard not to get hard. His mind laughed at the irony. He had placed his hands on the younger's waist, Minghao's own hands on top, as they danced together.

The older wonder if Minghao really knew what he was doing, when suddenly his hands were pushed down towards Minghao's thighs. The shorter leaned back and placed his head at the crook of Junhui's neck, breathing out deeply. Junhui turned his head to look at him. Minghao's eyes were a little hazy and glittery from the alcohol in his system. He had trapped his bottom lip between his two front teeth and was gazing directly in Junhui's eyes as he moved their hands again. And this time towards the front of his jeans. Junhui froze. Minghao felt it and stirred around in the older's arms. Their lost connection didn't last even a second, because as soon as Minghao stood in front of Junhui he snaked his arms around the brunet's neck, bringing them close. Junhui felt a hot breath ghosting above his ear.

"What's the matter hyung? Don't you want me?" Minghao said seductively and started rubbing himself on Junhui again.

"Minghao what are you doing?" Junhui heard himself saying.

"Something I wanted to do for a long time but I didn't find the opportunity to." the younger said again and kissed the cell of Junhui's ear.

"Minghao..." Junhui exhaled shakily and closed his eyes. "Stop please. You're drunk you don't know what you're doing."

But Minghao just chuckled. "I'm not even close to being drunk Junhui. My alcohol tolerance is higher than you think." he voiced and moved his hips forward meeting Junhui's. "I know Junhui. I know you like me. I can understand by the way you look at me."

And okay, that was shocking. Junhui's eyes widened as he looked at Minghao's smirking face. The younger giggled.

"Yes but..."

"But what Junhui? Are you scared of me?" Minghao wiggled his eyebrows, a devilish smirk marring his lips.

"Of course not. But I thought... I thought that you..." The older said confused.

"I didn't like you?" the other teased. "Was I that obvious?" Junhui muttered. "Well... that doesn't matter now, does it?" the younger said and closed the distance between their faces. "I like you too Junhui. I want you more than you think." he spoke and with half a step forward he gently pressed his lips on the brunet's.

And something clicked inside Junhui. A warm feeling spread all over his body as he felt the soft skin on his mouth. His heartbeat skyrocketed and everything around him came to a pause. It was like he went deaf all of a sudden. White noise filled his ears as he closed his eyes again. He wanted to feel more. His hands flew on their own accord, circling around Minghao's thin waist to bring him closer. The kiss deepened and it was the most blissful feeling Junhui had felt. Minghao had taken it upon himself to lead the kiss, tracing his tongue on Junhui's lips and biting them just enough to make Junhui's mind spin. A thought passed suddenly at the older's head... Why did he wait so long to do this?

\---

The door at Junhui's apartment closed with a loud bang as two bodies fumbled around each other to get rid of their jackets and shoes. The two shadows connected in a passionate kiss as they blindly made their way towards the bedroom. Another door opened and banged, but this time on the wall, as Junhui trapped Minghao between the wooden surface and himself.

"You're so hot. Has anyone ever told you that?" the brunet whispered on Minghao's mouth.

The younger sighed deeply. "That's my line right there." he voiced moving forward for one more kiss.

With which Junhui complied and they found themselves chasing each other's warm mouths again. Junhui trailed his hand down on Minghao's body and placed it between his legs opening them up. He shuffled forward, linking one arm under Minghao's knee and lifting it up. The younger groaned in Junhui's mouth as their groths touched.

"Junhui..." he said between their lips. The older left his mouth and started attacking his neck. He trailed butterfly kisses all over the skin under his jawline and the crook of his neck, up to his pointy, flushed ears. Junhui took the lobe in his mouth, nibbling it gently. The small crib clicked in his mouth as it came in contact with his teeth, leaving behind a metallic taste. He moved further, connecting their bodies.

At the contact with the younger's body, Junhui realised that Minghao was getting hard. He smirked and with a swift motion he snapped his hips forward. As he predicted, the younger sucked a breath in at the touch.

"Minghao... you're hard baby." Junhui growled.

"Yeah, like I can help it. Especially when your touch is so addictive." younger said back with a low voice.

And just like that, Minghao was suddenly on the air. He floated in Junhui's arms for a moment before his back collided with the cold sheets on the older's bed. His legs tangled out of it, his toes barely centimeters from the carpeted floor. Junhui hovered above him, his eyes foggy, filled with lust and so seductive that Minghao could die just by looking inside them. The brunet lowered his face towards Minghao center and with his teeth he caught the end of his shirt and dragged it out of the dark jeans. When the fabric was moved away and skin started showing, Junhui dived forward, placing his lips at the small slope that Minghao's hip bones made and sucked on the skin. And Minghao didn't mean to, but his hips thrusted forward as Junhui licked and bit him, the pressure in his jeans increasing.

"Junhui." he patted the older's hair. "Come on stop teasing me." he demanded.

The older smirked and lifted his head. With quick hands, he took his black shirt off, exposing his toned torso and faded abs. Minghao's mouth watered at the sight. Honestly, Junhui was such an eye candy. No one with eyes and good taste could resist his looks. And Minghao was definitely a man with good taste.

"Are you sure you want this?" the older asked, his fingers ghosting above the silver buckle of Minghao's jeans.

"One hundred percent." the younger echoed and groaned when Junhui's palm came in contact with his hardness. Junhui undid the buckle and then lowered the zipper, unbuttoning the jeans and slowly sliding them off Minghao's slender legs. The underwear too. When the clothes were untangled and away Junhui grabbed Minghao's legs from under the knees, opening them up as he placed them on the bed.

"Junhui wai-ah..." Minghao tried to protest only to be cut by Junhui's tongue taking a long lick around his hole.

The older circled the wet muscle on the twitching ring, flattening it on top of it or diving past the tight walls. He nosed the younger's balls gently, sending Minghao's hands flying on top of his head grabbing two fists full of brown hair. Small whines were leaving his lips as he pushed Junhui's mouth further between his legs.

A couple of minutes passed and Minghao had started becoming restless, moving around and thrusting in the air, seeking his release. But as he was getting closer and closer suddenly Junhui's mouth left.

"Junhui~ Why~?" Minghao groaned.

"Shh..." Junhui shushed him and stood up, walking towards his nightstand. He opened the small cabinet, retrieving a bottle of lube, and moved again between Minghao's legs, kneeling down on the floor. A popping sound was heard and then some fiddling until Minghao felt Junhui's hand around his ankle. The older rose on his knees and looked at him.

"Are you ready? I'm going in. If you don't like something tell me and I will stop right away." Junhui declared and kissed the inside of his thigh. Minghao nodded and inhaled as he felt the first finger digging past his tight walls.

It stung a little, since his last time was ages ago, but Junhui was quick, so before Minghao could protest he laced his fingers gently around his hard cock and pumped it at the same rhythm as he curled his finger inside him. And if that wasn't enough already, Minghao felt the now familiar tongue on his balls again.

"You taste so good baby. Hmm... so sweet and so hard for me..." Junhui mumbled and the younger moaned deep.

Okay, it was decided right then and there. Junhui, foreplay and dirty talk; deathly combo. It didn't take long for the one finger to become two, and the two three. Junhui moved in and out, rubbing Minghao's walls gently as the younger started trembling underneath him.

"Junhui... If you continue I will cum..." Minghao said between shallow breaths.

The older chuckled and with a small kiss on Minghao's dick, he slid his fingers out. Minghao whined at the sudden emptiness but willed himself up, using the time that Junhui took to get rid of his own pants, to shuffle further up the bed. He groaned as he laid flat on his stomach, the cold sheets feeling good at his throbbing cock. Suddenly he sensed a pair of lips at his lower back, kissing a trail up towards the back of his neck, sucking there and then leaving again as quickly as they came. Before Minghao could speak, though, a long lick followed along the length of his spine, rising goosebumps on its way.

"On your knees." Junhui growled when he reached Minghao’s ear. The younger obeyed, raising his body up in all fours facing the headboard. The older shuffled at the back. With one hand he took his dick and lined it up with Minghao's hole, not before coating it with a fair amount of lube, and with the other he separated Minghao's cheeks.

"Here I go..." he voiced before moving his hips forward, sliding inside the younger slowly. A loud moan filled the air, pitch and intense as the older bottomed up. Junhui dived down and softly kissed Minghao's lower waist, giving him the time to get used to his size.

"Yes my baby boy. So handsome. Taking me in so well." he mumbled on the heated skin and the younger whined.

"Junhui. Move." he demanded. "I won't hold for long."

"As you wish." Junhui said and moved backwards and then slammed inside again and again and again building up a steady pace.

"Faster." Minghao said after a moment and moaned louder as Junhui picked up the pace.

"You're sucking me up so well Hao love." the older said, pushing him further in the mattress. Junhui took the younger's hands in his, linking them behind his back and shoving his face in the pillows. That caused a new ankle to form for Junhui's dick and Minghao yelled as the older hit his sensitive spot for the first time that night.

"Mmm yes! That's it Junhui. Give me more." he shouted, encouraging the older to speed up. And speed up he did. Junhui slammed inside Minghao more and more making him drool all over the pillow case. His neglected dick was dripping precum on the sheets as Minghao rubbed it's tip on them, seeking his relief. Which he got after a particular strong contact Junhui had with his prostate. The climax hit him unexpectedly, making him see stars as his eyes rolled back. A long pitched moan escaped his lips as cum shot out, painting the sheets in white. But the train of sensations didn't stop there as Junhui came not long after inside him. Warm and wet cum filled Minghao up. Some of it dripped out as well, trailing down on the back of his thigh.

And then silence. For a moment the only thing that was heard was the sound of their heavy breathing. It was just a small pause to bring themselves back to reality. Junhui was the first to move. He slid his soft cock out slowly, making Minghao feel empty once again. The older groaned as he came in contact with the sheets.

"That was awesome." he mumbled looking at the younger's face. Minghao nodded, flashing a wide smile at the older. It was the only thing he could do after all. Junhui chuckled and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. He then stood up and trailed towards the bathroom right across his bedroom. Minghao laid down and closed his eyes. He heard the fading sound of the faucet being turned on and the water running. Some plastic bottle noises followed and then silence fell again. He was barely conscious when he felt a small kiss on his shoulder.

"Come on. Let's take a warm bath and then sleep." Junhui said. Minghao whined. "Haohao. You're sticky and smell like sex." Junhui voiced again.

"But I can't move Junhui~ carry me?" Minghao looked over his shoulder with a small pout.

The older smiled softly. "Alright then turn around." he said and Minghao complied. Junhui snaked his arms around his thin frame and lifted him up, guiding him towards the bathroom bridal style.

Minghao sighed as he came in contact with the hot water when Junhui placed him in the bathtub. The water smelt like cinnamon and honey and foam was floating around on the water surface. The younger smiled as he felt Junhui shuffling inside as well, taking a sit behind him. And immediately when the older made himself comfortable Minghao found his place between his legs, leaning on his chest. Junhui giggled and placed a peck on the smaller's crown.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Perfect." Minghao uttered and sighed, sinking further inside the water.

"So... How it's going to be from now on?" Junhui asked hesitantly, his cheeks becoming a lovely shade of red. Minghao chuckled.

"How do you want it to be?"

"Em... I don’t know.... I would like to take you for dinner... If you want to of course." he rushed to say.

The younger smiled and rose his head to look at the other person behind him. "I'd love that." he said and kissed Junhui's mouth.

"Awesome." Junhui laughed and kissed him again.

They continued their bath like that; talking softly and making out. When the water started getting cold they got out, dried themselves with fluffy towels and slipped back into the room. Junhui lent Minghao an oversized T-shirt he owned and clean underwear, and after he slipped in his own sleeping clothes as well, they crashed on the bed with fresh sheets covering their bodies. They were both beyond exhausted, so as soon as they became comfortable in each other's arms, sleep welcomed them in its soft cloud. Before he drifted off completely though Junhui took one more glance at the sleeping face that was tacked under his jaw. He recalled his short conversation with Wonwoo when they were at the club previously and smiled fondly.

"You know?" he whispered so that we wouldn't wake Minghao up. "Back at the club, when I was talking with Wonwoo, he encouraged me to make a move on you. Frankly I wouldn't. Because I hadn't realised anything about your feelings... And I would never have if you hadn't acted like you did.” he admitted. “But there was something that he told me that I can't get out of my mind. He said 'since you're a child believe more in miracles..." Junhui sighed. “I was so stupid. Maybe I shouldn’t have acted like such a coward and asked you out sooner.” And with that, he kissed Minghao's forehead softly, nuzzling further under the covers. He closed his eyes ready to drift to sleep when a voice broke the silence.

"That's why you should always listen to Wonwoo." Minghao said and Junhui face palmed.

**Author's Note:**

> JUNHAO!!!  
Hahahaha sorry about that.  
I hope you liked the not-so-much-of-a-story.  
I'll try hard for my next work to be longer.
> 
> Until then take care!!! (๑♡3♡๑)  
Also take a look at my friend's works as well:  
wonWOWthegardenfairy  
She is an incredible writer and a huge meanie trash so if you want some good meanie check her out. 
> 
> PS Let me hear you what you think in the comments about the oneshot.  
Love you, bye~~~ ღゝ◡╹)ノ♡


End file.
